Tau's Notes: A RainWing's Guide to Phyrrian History
This is Tau's second written work. Both Tau and this were made by Whitestreak. ONLY WHITESTREAK MAY EDIT THIS. YOU MAY GIVE INFO IN THE COMMENTS, AND THAT IS ALL. Version 0.1.2 (Unpublished) Introduction RainWings have been very ignorant for the past few centuries. I should know, as I am one of them. I have created this textbook to be given to all tribes, but also specifically RainWings. Right now, it won't have much information, but I will update it according to the latest information. Vocabulary terms will be in bold. Again, this is the unpublished version of the textbook. Unit 1: The Scorching Chapter 1: Pre-Scorching History Some believe that scavengers once had a civilization as advanced as our own. Of course, this is very debatable, and I do not think we should make conclusions quite yet. Chapter 2: The Scorching; Fall of Humans, Rise of Dragons Even the highest scholars know little more about the Scorching than that before it, scavengers populated most of the island, with dragons on the outskirts of the civilization. The Scorching was a period of history when (apparently) the dragons somehow removed much of the scavenger population and became the prominent species of the island. The cause and method of a decrease in scavengers are not definite, though most think dragons wiped out most of the scavengers. Unit 2: The Tribal Age Chapter 3: The Establishment of Civilization (This is where the information on animus dragons creating palaces and such will go.) Chapter 4: A Time of Relative Peace (This might include info on Darkstalker, though that might go instead in Chapter 3.) Chapter 5: The Lesser-Known Tribes (Fanon tribe stuffs) Chapter 6: Pyrrhia on the Brink of War (This will include events up to 50 years before the war, including the death of Queen Oasis) Chapter 7: The War of SandWing Succession Three Sisters at War After Queen Oasis' death, her three daughters, Blister, Blaze, and Burn, broke into war over who should have been the next SandWing queen. Thus, the War of SandWing Succession began. Blister and her followers allied with the SeaWings, the NightWings, and the Talons of Peace, an organization with the purpose of ending the war. Blister, Morrowseer, and Queen Battlewinner created a fake prophecy (though some argue it was a real prophecy taken and changed to fit the NightWings' plans) involving five dragonets destined to end the war and select the SandWing queen (naturally, Blister). This is known as the Dragonet Prophecy. Blaze, who had the most SandWing followers, allied with the IceWings. Blaze, however, was not a skilled leader, and Queen Glacier ended up in charge of most of everything. Burn and her followers allied with the SkyWings and MudWings. Burn set up her base at the original SandWing palace. The RainWings, of course, allied with no-one, partially because Queen Coral's attempt at an alliance almost resulted in an abusive marriage with Prince Avocado. The First Years of the War During the extent of the war, the queens of the other tribes were: Queen Coral of the SeaWings, Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings, Queen Moorhen of the MudWings, Queen Glacier of the IceWings, and Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings. The RainWings had no individual queen, though technically the actual queen was Queen Grandeur, who had royal blood. (Information on war events before the Brightest Night) The Dragonets The Talons of Peace prepared to hatch dragonets on the upcoming Brightest Night, as the Dragonet Prophecy stated. One group of three successfully hatched five dragonets, though the prophesied SkyWing was replaced with a RainWing named Glory. (Again, proof that it was an altered prophecy.) The other group, supervised by the leader of the Talons, also hatched five dragonets, though these ones did not hatch specifically on the Brightest Night and proved to not be the actual dragonets. Meanwhile, the true set of dragonets (Glory, Clay, Starflight, Tsunami, and Sunny) chose to escape the cave they were kept in, partially to avoid Glory's murder due to her not fitting the prophecy. Unfortunately, they were captured by Queen Scarlet and taken to the SkyWing palace. After many events, including meeting the champion Peril, melting half of Scarlet's face off, and awakening hope among the prisoners with the Dragonet Bar Song, the dragonets escaped. Next, they found themselves at the Summer Palace of the SeaWings. Here they first met Blister, and the NightWing dragonet Starflight, having had a secret conversation with Morrowseer, made a failed attempt to convince the others to pick Blister. Later, the dragonets barely escaped when Burn's army attacked the once-secret palace. After that, the dragonets went to the rain-forest, where they found the government in a sorry state. After Glory was captured by the NightWings as a part of their venom experiments and later escaped, she challenged the throne so that the RainWings could fight back against the NightWings' plans. She became Queen Glory after winning the RainWing competition. Then Starflight was captured for a time and learned more of the NightWings' plans. After escaping with the other 'prophesied' NightWing dragonet, Fatespeaker, the RainWings led a peaceful attack on the NightWings. Glory and Starflight then had a brief discussion with Queen Battlewinner, ended when the queen rashly left her cauldron of lava and froze. The dragonets then decided to let the NightWings live with the RainWings, rather than the NightWings invading the rain-forest. It was around this time that Morrowseer revealed that the prophecy was fake. After the NightWings were brought into the rain-forest via Stonemover's tunnels, the SandWing dragonet, Sunny, was kidnapped by three NightWings with the prospect of being rewarded for bringing a prophecy dragonet to Burn. Sunny escaped, but followed the NightWings to the Scorpion Den, where she met Thorn, head of the Outclaws and Sunny's mother. Sunny was unfortunately captured again and taken to Burn's stronghold, where she met Smolder, one of Oasis' sons. After many more exciting events, Sunny escaped and flew back to the rain-forest. The dragonets then decided to have the three SandWing princesses and representatives of all of the other tribes gather at Burn's stronghold to decide the SandWing queen, despite the prophecy's apparent falseness. In the end, Peril saved the MudWing dragonet Clay from poisonous death, Burn and Blister died not-so-wonderful deaths, and the animus Eye of Onyx revealed Thorn to be the next SandWing queen. The dragonet prophecy actually came true in many aspects, and the war finally ended. Other Aspects of the War: Hidden Tribes During this war, few dragons knew of the 9 other tribes that lived on the outskirts of Pyrrhia. Unit 3: The Modern Age Chapter 8: The Dawn of a New Age (This will include Jade Mountain Academy, Books 5-10, and the increase of interaction between tribes. It might include the founding of Mountia.) Chapter 9: The Technological Revolution (This will discuss how after scientists of different tribes can share their work, a huge step forward is made in science and engineering.) Chapter 10: Current-Day Issues (Need I say more?) Chapter 11: The Near-Future (Predictions) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Whitestreak) Category:Genre (Epistolary)